frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanon:Forever Blue
Forever Blue or What happens when Elsa, a hopeless antropophobic high schooler meets equally awkward exchange student in a blue sweater and things go from bad to worse. AU Elsa X OC ¸¸.•*¨*•''part one: blue''•*¨*•.¸¸ "Elsa? Were you even listening?" Elsa was woken up from her reverie by a high-pitched squeel from her sister, turning her head towards the other girl with such force that her long, loose blonde braid whipped trough the air and almost hit Anna across the face. She, however, didn't seem to notice that at all, instead she just reached for the to-go cup of hot chocolate with a dreamy look in her eyes, missing it for good ten centimeters. Elsa couldn't help but smile. Anna's big blue eyes were completely round. "Earth to Elsa- I was talking about the Winter ball, Winter ball at school? Winter ball the ball of the year I've been waiting since the fifth grade to attend?" The girl said in one breath, shaking her head disapprovingly at the very thought that someone wasn't wholly excited about the said event. Elsa focused her gaze on the mug of steaming coffee in her hands instead of Anna's freckled face. "You know parties aren't my thing." she muttered, watching as her Anna shook her long, red locks. "C'mon Elsa, you have to go, you can't just sit in your room forever like a complete old spinster, you have to go out and have fun! "Let's see, a small gym full of people dancing, sweating and screaming, wearing an uncomfortable dress and really tight shoes all night long? It doesn't sound like fun to me." Anna rolled her eyes. "You're so stubborn! What does it take to convince you to go to the ball?" "Ten million dollars." Elsa smirked, taking a sip off her beverage. "You know I'm uncomfortable around people." "Mom says it's all in your head." Anna proclaimed wisely, tapping the top of Elsa's head with her finger. Elsa decided to ignore her. People suck. Cats don't. She came to that conclusion a long time ago, around age ten, right after she got her first one, a snowshoe she named Olaf, from the shelter and decided that he was a better companion than any of her human friends. (Except for Anna. Anna rocks. And so do her lemon muffins.) "If, just if," she added when she saw Anna's gaze grow excited. "I decide to show up, what am I supposed to do there? I'm guessing you're going with Hansie, and what am I supposed to do, third-wheel after the two of you?" "In factie-wactie, Kristoff and Danielle and Hans and I are going as a group, but if you find a date we could go all together!" Anna smiled widely at the, in her opinion, perfect idea and Elsa frowned at the, in her opinion, horrible one. "Me? A date? You've got to be kidding me." she snorted. "I'm not." Anna defended herself. "You're soooo pretty, I bet all the boys would want to go with you." Elsa knitted her eyebrows. "That's so sexist and pathetic. I don't need a boy to accompany me to the dance, thank you very much." "This is no moment to be a feminist, Elsa." Anna snapped at her playfully, reaching into her jeans pocket for her phone. "Ooh, gotta go meet with Hans in the town. Do you mind?" Elsa waved her off with a smile. "Not one bit, just go." She watched her sister's red ponytail and the green sweater patterned with small snowmen wander out of the coffee shop, left alone with her own thoughts once again (which was never, she learned, a good combination because her thoughts would immediately get worrying and scarrying.) Despite Anna's comment of her being 'soooo pretty', doubtfully would any of her classmates dare to do anything near dating the Ice Queen. The said nickname followed Elsa since the fourth grade, and it was only partially her fault. She was always a quiet child, reluctant to jumping around and playing with other kids and preferred to stay in her own corner and draw/read/both at the same time which immediately marked her as a wierdie ever since the kindergarten. The kindergarten was unbearable, since the children who didn't understand her decided to make her a victim of everyday bullying. And if you think bullying in the kindergarten isn't bullying, you're terribly wrong. The school was just a tad better, since this time the other kids simply chose to ignore her, so Elsa stuck to her own desk farthest from the teacher. Around that time, her fascination with snowflakes started. When she was in the second grade, in December there was an article about snowflakes in the school newspaper, and she read it mostly out of boredom. But then she realized that they were all different, and in one day, a million of them falls and they're all different, and in one year that's a zillion of them and in five years that's a quintazillions and quintazillions... She would draw snowflakes, blue and grey and white. And she still wasn't over them, the blue walls of her bedroom were still covered in the drawings of snowflakes, just that now, nine years later the snowflakes were almost perfect. Almost. There's always room for prosper, was Elsa's main motto in life. As she gazed trough the window of Olaf's coffee'n'cakes, the snow started falling lightly, and Elsa continued to stare like she hadn't a better thing to do with her life. ¸¸.•*¨*•''to be continued''•*¨*•.¸¸ }} Category:Story pages (fanon) Category:One-shot